coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 254 (20th May 1963)
Plot Christine starts as trainee supervisor at Miami Modes and sends Dot on an errand although she is more interested in hearing from the just-in-time Elsie how her dance was. Meanwhile, Doreen is having trouble keeping awake as Gamma Garments starts up for the day's business while Emily is more upbeat. Both establishments gear up for the busy Whit Week business. Dot warns Elsie to be wary of Len if his divorce isn't through yet. She also resents Christine being supervisor but Elsie thinks she's making a good start. Len does some work for Harry at No.7. Concepta doesn't like living in the street but accepts Harry's word that they couldn't afford better on his wages, however she admits to Annie that she doesn't know how much he earns. Annie tells her marriage is a partnership and she's too docile for her own good. Doreen pushes Swindley to break the news to Emily that he's leaving and silences Albert before he blurts it out. Swindley is shocked when Emily takes the news of his departure lightly. Annie canvasses the womenfolk as to whether they know how much their husbands earn. Florrie asks Dennis if his mother enjoyed her Builder's Federation dance and he learns the truth about where she went. When Elsie pops home, he confronts her with the matter. Doreen complains that going out with Dennis was like being with a brother. Dennis feels unwanted and provokes Elsie by saying he's going back to London. She has to apologise several times. Elsie refuses to go out with Len again because he is still legally married. Concepta tackles Harry about his earnings, saying she can't understand why his colleague Eric Moorhead can afford a new semi-detached but they can't. She repeats almost word for word Annie's views back to him. Christine takes Dot to task for allowing Annie to take four dresses into the fitting room when the rule is no more than three. Albert shows off the forget-me-nots he's grown. Annie drops hints in front of Harry that a house with a garden would be good for his children. Jack tells her off for interfering. Elsie begins to think that the power has gone to Christine's head when she tells her and Dot off for wanting to leave without clearing up the stock. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Rosamund Street *Gamma Garments *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon *Manchester - Piccadilly *Various streets Notes *This episode had two stock film sequences. The first, right at the beginning of Part One, was a montage of shots of Piccadilly in Manchester coming to life in the morning with workers and shoppers, and this led into the studio footage of Christine Appleby and Dot Greenhalgh getting their department in Miami Modes ready for the day. The second was a montage of people in the back streets, including a shot of the exterior of a clothes shop window which was meant to be Gamma Garments, and led into the second full scene of the episode which took place in that shop. Both sequences had stock incidental music: a frantic piece for the first and a more sedate brass one for the second. *Florrie Lindley speaks of her husband being deceased but in Episode 435 (10th February 1965) it was revealed that she and Norman were merely separated after he had turned up expectedly. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Martha Longhurst (Lynne Carol), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Harry is asked a straight question, and Len is given a straight answer *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,119,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes